The present invention relates generally to a device for slicing objects along a circular cross section and particularly, to a method and apparatus for uniformly cutting fruits and vegetables to form two substantially equivalent sections having serrated edges. The device can be used to split any object of curvilinear construction, but has particular applicability in the cutting of citrus fruits.
It is often desirable to sever fruit using a scalloped or serrated cut, rather than via a straight planer cut as can be accomplished with an ordinary knife. The restaurant industry, for example, has utilized serrated cut fruit sections for many years to embellish or decorate foods.
Fruit can be severed into two equivalent sections, each section having a decorative serrated edge, by use of a V-shaped knife blade. The proficient use of a hand-held knife to artistically cut fruit, however, requires a considerable degree of manual dexterity and experience.
Devices have been disclosed which include a component to guide the operator in the insertion of the knife blade and, thus, decrease the level of skill required of the operator. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,482,735. Such devices, however, are cumbersome and time-consuming to use, and may still require a high level of proficiency by the operator.